


For No One Loves The Devil

by Sapiosexual_nyctophille



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s03e20 The Angel of San Bernardino, F/M, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e20 The Angel of San Bernardino, Protective Chloe Decker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapiosexual_nyctophille/pseuds/Sapiosexual_nyctophille
Summary: After confrontation with Maze, Lucifer gets devilnapped. While everyone assumes he went to blow off some steam, no one looks for him until a month later, Chloe accidentally finds him. While Chloe is very guilty and wants to fix things between them, Lucifer on the other hand has some realizations.





	For No One Loves The Devil

It was her fault wasn’t it? Her partner had been complaining about not sleeping and she just shouted at him, telling him his rants were just based on jealousy and what not, if that day she had just spoken to him or even asked him to stay with her maybe this wouldn’t have happened. Maybe this definitely wouldn’t have happened.

 

He was staring outside the window, while Dan was driving, Trixie on the backseat with him staring out, gaze fixed on the moving city. He had a blanket wrapped around him, his stubble had grown into full beard, his hair into wild curls, eyes were redder than what she had witnessed a month ago and this hurt Chloe more than anything. He hadn’t spoken a word to any of them yet.

Even Trixie had made attempts and stopped after few seconds when she didn’t get any response from him. Her monkey too, had a traumatic day today. She was kidnapped again, brought to the same warehouse where Lucifer was there and had been tortured for a month. A month.

 

Though she was found within few hours, thanks to the bounty hunter- Maze. Marcus had also helped to find her, in fact he was there near the scene but Maze and Dan had just made a quick run inside before him, but what they found was more shocking than their daughter, who laid unconscious at a corner and at adjacent room was Lucifer hanging unconsciously, his head loosely hanging on his chest, his upper body had multiple cuts that were still bleeding. Deep scars were there, half healing but still sore and the others bleeding. Whoever had done this to him had very clear intention on in mind of torturing him.The cuts were not too deep damaging organs but not too shallow that would be called as graze.

 

An hour later, after Pierce clearing the scene, and finding no one at the scene, not even the kidnapper or any clues leading to the perp, they were allowed to leave after medics had checked both Trixie and Lucifer. When he gained conscious he didn’t bother to speak up to anyone, clearly confused at first seeing everyone. Maze had left immediately to find out the scum who was behind this.

 

Dan decided to drop Lucifer at lux and take Chloe and Trixie to their apartment. But clearly Chloe didn’t want to leave Lucifer alone not after what happened. Surely he was angry at them for not finding him sooner, maybe even hurt and a lot had happened to him in this month which Chloe couldn’t even comprehend. This was her fault. Guilt rising her heart making it hard to breathe but she had to fix this. She wanted to fix this and this was much needed.

 

“Lucifer?” she began tentatively, released the breath she was holding, wanting his attention on her but he didn’t move his eyes from the city still she continued “i…I was thinking maybe you could stay the night with us?” though she knew she wanted to be near him for more than just a night, she had to start small. But he did not reply or respond.

 

Dan looked at him for a while turning back to Chloe with concerned eyes, who was also confused with his unusual silence but cleared his throat “I think she is right dude, look we haven’t found the guy yet, and we don’t want to take chances with your safety again, I guess its better for you to stay with Chloe tonight or few days perhaps.” He still didn’t respond and his silence was eating Chloe, “look if you don’t talk to us, you have to just follow up with us okay?” Dan tried again “anyways lux is in the opposite direction so I am taking you to Chloe’s”

 

“you can drop me here Daniel, I will take a cab” he spoke up after a long pause, which were the only words he spoke after they found him and to chloe they weren’t good. He wanted to go and be away from them, clearly not understanding their worry for him.

 

Before any of them spoke up “no! you are staying with us tonight Lucifer, I don’t want you to be alone, you are sad and its not good to be alone when you are sad.” Trixie opened up and looked at him with puppy eyes.

 

“spawn- the odd nickname, which everyone in the car was used to, was clearly spoken to protest but before he could complete he was interrupted “you owe me two, and besides a deal is a deal and you are devil of your word, so its time to return the favor”

 

Chloe didn’t want to know what favor Lucifer had asked from her ten year old, but clearly he has to return it and her daughter who under the influence of Lucifer had learned and knew how to deal with favors had used it against him but no one could make Lucifer do anything he didn’t want to but her daughter had him wrapped up around her little finger he may or may not know that.

 

“very well” he grumbled and continued to stare outside.

 

Dan and Chloe sighed in relief. Chloe just needed few minutes with Lucifer alone to fix it. Surely he couldn’t be mad at her forever, even though she deserved it, but she had to focus on bright side. He would forgive her the same way she did right? Because no matter what they did, their mistakes and flaws, they were partners. They forgave each other and moved forward, because she couldn’t stay mad at him for more than few hours and he always trailed behind her until he was accepted. Now maybe it was her turn? Maybe or maybe not, first she needed to talk to him and sort out everything.

 

She needed to go home, put her daughter to sleep which would be difficult since her favorite person was staying over, which didn’t happen in the past and the next day was holiday for her which meant, tonight was movie night and she couldn’t deny her daughter that after the day she had, she might probably sleep half through the movie, since she was exhausted, perhaps Chloe would find out the rest, once she was at home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
